


Home Visit

by AssassinateMe



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Double Penetration, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Trans Slade, Voyeurism, cum stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: Grant stops by the house and Slade catches him and punishes him for running away.





	Home Visit

Joey hears a commotion. Against his better judgement, he goes to see what it is. It sounds like his dad’s voice but he also swears he hears Grant. He hasn't seen or heard from Grant in almost two years. Joey peeks into his dad’s room.

“Let me go!” he hears Grant say. Grant really got big. Slade is still bigger though and he proves it by wrestling Grant into submission. He grabs Grant's wrists and twists them behind his back and shoves him face first into the bed. Grant angrily struggles but he can't get free fast enough and Slade cuffs his hands behind his back.

“Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be out ‘working’?” Grant asks. He tries to kick Slade's shins from under him but misses and Slade hits him in the face. Joey winces. Slade grabs a handful of his hair to pull his head back and Grant snarls at him.

“I took an off day. I didn't want to miss your visit son,” he says. Joey frowns. Did Grant come to see him? Slade drags Grant up onto the bed and flips him onto his back. Joey quietly blushes at how nice Grant looks now. Grant glares up at Slade and Slade grabs Grant's crotch to palm his cock.

“Hey! Get off me!” Grant says. Slade ignores him.

“You ran away Grant, did you really think you could drop by whenever you wanted? Did you come to fuck your brother? To make sure he remembers you?” he asks. Grant's face turns red and he clenches his jaw but he doesn't say anything. Slade reaches into a drawer and pulls out a pill. Grant tries to roll to the side but Slade grabs his throat and pins him down.

Joey winces as Slade plies Grant's mouth open and shoves the pill inside. Grant fights him so hard Slade gags him pushing the pill down his throat and he's forced to swallow or choke. He bites and Slade hits him again. Joey really wishes he wouldn't fight so much. It just gets him in more trouble.

“What the hell was that?” Grant asks. Slade opens his pants and pulls his cock out to stroke it. Grant's already hard. He's a lot bigger than Joey remembers and he had already thought Grant was large.

“Nothing as strong as what you've been getting from your ‘friends’,” Slade says. Grant narrows his eyes at him. Slade coats his cock with lube then drops his own pants. Joey only blushes harder. His dad’s pussy is so pretty… He can see it dripping from here.

“Stay away from me,” Grant says. He tries to move away again but Slade just grabs his leg and jerks him back. He straddles Grant's thighs and more forcibly pins him down as he bucks.

“Let's see if you've learned anything useful,” Slade says. He holds Grant's cock as he lowers himself onto it and takes it in full easy. It's nearly as thick as Joey's wrist now and ten inches long. Slade groans but Grant snarls at him.

“Well now haven't you grown. Maybe you can actually please someone with this,” Slade says. Grant growls at him.

“Get off!” Grant says again. He bucks but all it does is make Slade groan again. Slade rides him and every time he lifts up Joey can see his wet slick running down Grant's cock before he drops himself back down. He's so wet Joey can hear it too.

“You're so hard. You missed your father’s pussy didn't you,” Slade says. Grant still struggles but all it does is make Slade feel better.

“You drugged me!” Grant says. Slade grabs his face roughly.

“What I gave you doesn't make you aroused son,” he says.

“You perverted, lying bastard!” Grant says. Slade holds his face down as he kisses Grant on the mouth and forces his tongue inside. Grant tries to bite of course but Slade holds his teeth apart. Joey’s been hard for a while and he reaches to palm himself. Slade grinds his hips down as Grant bucks again and he laughs.

“Do you want another sibling that much? Trying to knock me up yourself son?” he says. He starts riding him again and Grant throws his head back with a groan. He's still rock hard.

“What did you give me?” Grant asks. Slade smirks.

“We're going to keep going until you make me cum, do you understand boy?” Slade says.

“Fuck you,” Grant says back.

“You're doing a shit job of that so far son,” Slade says. He rides Grant harder and faster and Grant stubbornly stops struggling when he realises that's just making things better for their dad. Slade never lets him pull out completely to make sure he always cums inside. Cum starts dripping down the inside of Slade's thighs and he _tsks_.

“As always you're making such a mess. Can't you do anything right?” Slade says and Grant snarls at him. His thighs are a mess with cum and his white bush is sticky with it. Joey fidgets as his erect cock becomes more uncomfortable with arousal.

“Joseph.”

Joey jumps and so does Grant.

“Stop peeping and come help your brother,” Slade says. Grant glares up at their dad as Joey awkwardly comes into the room. Joey climbs into the bed and the smell of sex makes him dizzy. Slade reaches to palm his cock and Joey whimpers.

“Come on son, show Grant how a good boy pleasures his father,” he says. Joey nods. He pulls his cock out and moves behind him. Slade holds still so Joey can push his cock into his dad’s pussy side by side with Grant. Joey whimpers at how tight and hot he is like this and Grant winces. He wraps his arms around Slade's chest and thrusts all the way in. Slade groans.

“Good,” Slade says.

“Fuck,” Grant says. Joey rocks into him and Grant groans as he cums again. He's so slick with cum.

“Since Grant has decided to make a mess of my pussy already, make me cum first and I'll let you cum inside me,” Slade says. Joey nods against his back. He thrusts into his dad again and shudders. He's so tight with how big Grant is and Grant's hard cock rubbing against his feels too good. Joey reaches down to rub Slade's clit and Slade groans.

“Joe…” Grant says. Joey rocks into Slade slowly. Grant is also in the way… Joey can't hit the spots Slade likes. He wishes Grant would be more helpful. He tries to hold off cumming but it's difficult. Their dad stays still at least and lets Joey fuck into him. He rubs Slade's clit quicker.

Grant bucks up and Slade groans. He does it again and the extra friction just makes Joey want to come that much more. He actually starts to help and Joey tries to move with him. Their dad has to be close. He’s always so stubborn. He wants to cum in their dad so bad. Slade grunts and he closes his eyes. Grant groans as he cums again.

“Go on Joseph, fill your father up,” Slade says. Joey whimpers and he cums. He loves when his dad lets him cum inside. He pulls out and cum gushes out. Slade lifts himself and parts his pussy to let more cum out. Grant breaths hard.

“Psychopath,” Grant says. Slade grips his chin and moves to push his pussy into Grant’s face. Grant struggles under him again. Slade squeezes his head between his thighs. Joey frowns. Their dad’s pussy is so pretty and Grant doesn’t even like this. It’s not very fair.

“Making your brother do all the work again,” Slade says. Grant struggles to get free but Slade has too strong a grip on him. He grabs Grants hair and grinds his messy pussy into his mouth. Joey looks at Grant’s still erect cock. It is very big and both his dad and Grant are busy.

“What are you doing?” Slade asks. Joey flinches. He hasn’t done anything yet! He shakes his head.

“Go back to bed. Your brother still has his punishment to take,” Slade says. Joey nods. Arguing is only going to get him in trouble, too. He really wishes Grant wouldn't fight so much. He leaves the room.

“Use your tongue boy. I told you, we're not stopping until you make me cum,” Slade says.


End file.
